clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
All About You
The fifteenth episode of Season 4. Summary Following the blowup between Scott, Keith, and Hank, Scott realizes he doesn't want to fake a relationship with Hank anymore and wishes to be with Dex more than anything. But is Dex really willing to give him another chance? Meanwhile, Sophie is falling for Lindsay all over again and hates to see her falling back on the path of drugs. How far is she willing to go to keep her out of the revolving door of addiction? And Micah is caught in a hard place when he decides he has to choose between lacrosse and skating. Main Plot Dex is still embarrassed about what went down at the dance between himself and Scott and doesn't trust that Scott still feels the way he used to. Will bad timing keep these two apart again or will they finally get together? Sub Plot Sophie is back in good graces with Lindsay and hates seeing her throw her life away again to her heroine addiction. After meeting with someone who she knows she can blackmail, will she go back to her old conniving ways to keep her safe? Third Plot Micah starts to realize that lacrosse doesn't make him happy anymore and has trouble making all of the practices with his busy skating schedule. Is it even worth it being on the team anymore, and if he were to leave, where does he fit in without his teammates? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "All About You" by Hilary Duff. *This episode marks the start of the Dex-Scott Relationship. *Micah is no longer a member of the lacrosse team as of this episode. *This is Hank Pistol's final appearance. |-| Cast='Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Ed Westwick' as Justin Stem Absences *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: We have a lot to talk about. Dex: I don’t have anything to say to you. CRUCIAL DECISIONS Micah: Why do I waste my time with people who treat me like shit. Candace: Only you can change that. (Micah is seen throwing his skates in the garbage) CRUCIAL MISTAKES Lindsay: That guy is dangerous, why did you talk to him?! Sophie: To help you! (Sophie is seen alone with Justin) CRUCIAL MOMENTS Dex: We’re better as friends. Scott: I can’t be just friends with you any longer, Dex! (Scott is seen getting a door slammed in his face) NEW EPISODE “ALL ABOUT YOU” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 415a.jpg 415b.jpg 415c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Sophie: “She could never love me more than she loves heroine.” *Dex: “For every one bad thing about Scott, there are about a hundred more about you.” *Julia: “Seeing the person you love with someone else can mess you the fuck up.” *Sophie: “When I was in rehab hating myself and hating the world and hating everything I’ve ever done, she loved me. And she taught me to love myself again.” *Micah: “I refuse to be a nobody…” *Sophie: “Just give me my fucking drugs.” *Micah: “I don’t want to skate because it makes me unpopular, but I don’t want to lacrosse even if it does make me popular!” *Scott: “So much shit has happened this past year. But I’m glad I went through it because it led me here.” |-| Music= *Crystal Ball- P!nk *Absolution- The Pretty Reckless *Beautiful Now- Zedd feat. Jon Bellion *Belong- Hilary Duff *The Only Exception- Paramore |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_415:_All_About_You Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Dex Plots Category:Scott Plots Category:Sophie Plots Category:Micah Plots